


Smells Like Summer

by DeruSamaWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeruSamaWrites/pseuds/DeruSamaWrites
Summary: A short drabble I wrote for summer.





	Smells Like Summer

“Guys, I have an idea!”

“...What?” Levi answers with a groan, fanning himself with a small book. Sasha and Connie are fighting over the fan, while jean is trying not to let the heat get to him, less he embarrass himself in front of the ever impassive Mikasa. Eren, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to be bothered by the heat.

“Why don’t we all go to the beach?” Armin says, looking excited. He always goes to see the ocean every chance he gets, forcing Eren and Mikasa along. “The beach is closed, remember?” Eren replies, looking nonplussed.

“Oh.... yeah...” Armin hangs his head, wearing a face of disappointment. “We could get a pool instead,” Mikasa suggests. The group immediately look to her. “No way.” Mikasa rolls her eyes at Levi’s response. “Just because you can’t swim-”

“I can swim, I just don’t like getting wet.” Levi huffs, Mikasa snorts. “Yeah, sure.”

Eren intervenes before a fight can break out. “I think that’s a great idea! Come on Levi, it’ll be fun!”

“Why must you always drag me into these things,” He sighs, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Yeah yeah, it’ll be fun! And we can get floats, and ice cream, Ice cream!!” Sasha drools, making Connie lean back from her.

“Uh, yeah... but I also like the idea.” The group, except for Levi, nod in agreement. “It’s settled, then.” Mikasa takes her phone out to order the pool, smirking at the glare she knows she’s receiving from Levi.

The pool arrives the next day.

“How the fuck do you set this thing up,” Levi mutters while squinting at the instruction manual, the duty of setting up the pool forced on him by Mikasa. “Here, lemme help-” Eren was the only one who stayed at home to help Levi. The rest were out getting ice cream and other goodies.

“Hmm... We have to blow it up first, right?”

“Yeah no shit, but how?” He groans, shifting from foot to foot in the heat. “Uh... with this thing?” Eren picks up a plastic ‘thing’ as he called it, that came with the pool.  
“No, that’s the filter. It says to use a pump. We should have a pump somewhere...” Levi goes back inside, and comes out minutes later with a pump in hand.

“Here. Let’s get this fucking thing blown up, then.” The two get to work, Levi doing most of the work, complaining all the while.

“You sound like such an old man,” Eren laughs. The other scowls at him. “I do fucking not. This goddamn heat sucks,” He swats another fly for the nth time, gritting his teeth. “I fucking hate this.”

“It’ll be worth it once the pool is set up, I promise! I know the heat makes you crabby,” Eren kisses his cheek. He scoffs in response.

“It better.”

 

A few hours later, with the rest of the groups help, the pool is ready to use.

 

“Okay! Who will go in first? Me? Me!” Hange exclaims, standing on top of the wobbly slide. They were invited by Mikasa, just to annoy Levi some more. “Be careful, shitty four eyes. Don’t come crying to me when you fall and break your leg,” Levi crosses his arms in the new bathing suit Eren had bought him.

“Oh, it’ll be fine, fine! I’ve broken bones before, I can do it again!” The group cringes. Thank god Hange had Moblit to keep them in check.

“Okay, here I go! One... two... and... three!” They squeal as they slide into the pool, making a big splash. Levi winces as the water hits his face and the others laugh.

“One, two, three!!” Sasha is next, then Connie, then Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Eren and finally Levi.

“Come on, Levi! The water is nice and cool!” Eren yells as Levi sits atop the slide, looking at the water with with his brows furrowed.

“What, are you too scared of some water?” Mikasa smirks at the immediate glare she gets. “Fuck you. I’m not fucking scared of some shitty water.”

Eren climbs atop the frame, situating Levi between his legs before he can protest. “Eren, what the fu-”

“Okay, here we go!” He shouts as he and Levi slide down and into the pool.  
Levi grabs onto Eren, gasping for air. “What the fuck, Eren?!” He kisses Levi’s cheek as an apology.

“Sorry, but I just know you’d like it once you were in,” he explains. Levi sighs, holding tighter onto Eren. “Whatever. Just don’t let me drown.”

“Got it, captain!” He laughs and Levi rolls his eyes. “Alright! The ice cream float is mine, got it?!” Sasha screams and rolls onto an ice cream shaped float, losing her balance and falling into the water. “I get the rainbow one!” Hange gets onto their float with some help from Mikasa.

“I guess I’ll take the unicorn,” Armin climbs onto the unicorn-shaped ring, Mikasa snorts at the sight.

“I’ll take the doughnut ring,” Eren snatches it before Connie can, sticking his tongue out. “No fair!” 

Eren, with some slight difficulty, sits in the doughnut ring, laughing. “Levi, come on!”

“If you’re suggesting I sit on that ridiculous thing with you, the answer is no.” Eren pouts. “Aw, come on, Levi?”  
“No. It won’t even hold our weight!” 

“We can find that out,” Eren says as he pulls Levi towards him, hoisting him up onto his lap. “See? It works!” Levi clicks his tongue, Eren places another kiss on his cheek.

“You guys are so gross, can’t you take your lovey-dovey shit somewhere else?” Jean groans. “Aww, I think it’s sweet!” Hange coos, grabbing some icecream from a box that Sasha had placed on another float.

“Shut up, four eyes.”

“Here,” Eren hands Levi some icecream, grabbing another bar for himself. “Thanks.”

“No problem, captain!” Levi elbows him in the stomach.

The group spend almost the entire day outside and in the pool, counting the Summer days fly by them.


End file.
